Webs Never Wear
by Illustriousgiraffe
Summary: Sequel to "Entangled in Love". It has been months since Bee almost offlined, months since he professed his love for Arcee and everything seems to be going fine, but fate is never kind and just as things are looking up for the autobots Bee begins to act strangely. Nothing seems right as an unknown threat slowly destroys their scout. ArceeXBee. Can be read alone. Enjoy!


**So WOW it took me way way way too long to write this, I had the whole summer to start this sequel to ****_Entangled in Love_**** and of course I only managed it the day before school starts :P**

**Well, Sorry for the wait, I was surprised that so many people liked the story. I'm not that proud of it but hopefully the sequel will be better. Thanks for the support and patience.**

**Of you don't remember where the last story left off, Bee and Arcee were a happy couple but while Bee was Arachnid's prisoner she injected a poison in him, a dormant one, well you can guess what's going to happen now, so without further adieu, ENJOY:**

* * *

Bumblebee always prided himself on his acute sense of concentration. He was always alert. Always ready for an attack. So when his visual field pixelated for about 20.8 milliseconds (something any other bot would think nothing of) Bee was worried to say the least.

That tiny amount of time had landed him on the ground, he had lost concentration for less than one second and the vehicon he had been fighting had been able to avoid the scout's well-aimed punch and kick Bee squarely in the chest.

"Bee you okay?" He heard Arcee yell from where she was fighting three or four decepticons.

"**I'm fine!**" He replied without looking, he couldn't afford to lose any more time as it was.

The Vehicon lunged at him but he would not be caught off-guard again today, so before the con even touched him Bee's peddes were kicking up from the ground and the Vehicon was flying through the air towards a rocky desert wall.

The remainder of the battle (one that had started over a possible energon deposit) lasted only a few minutes more and soon all the vehicons were either flying away or lying on the ground offlined or unconscious.

The autobot's reconvened somewhere near the middle of the battlefield, waiting for Ratchet to open a ground bridge.

Arcee eyed Bee suspiciously, giving him a look that said _we are talking about this later._

He inwardly groaned. He trusted Arcee, and he knew he should talk about what happened with her, but he just felt so . . . embarrassed. It was a silly way to feel, Arcee would talk to him about anything, she was the sweetest (inside at least, outwardly she was known for her temper) bot he had ever encountered.

Just as Bee was calming down and trying to focus less on his thoughts and more on his surroundings a large servo wrapped itself around his shoulder-strut. He involuntarily flinched. What was wrong with him?

Bumblebee knew who it was before the accompanying voice began to speak, that voice had raised him. "Bumblebee, is something wrong?"

"**No.**" Bee beeped curtly.

Optimus withdrew his hand and nodded. He wouldn't prod further, it was not his style. Bee didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing because instead of prying he knew Optimus would watch. That was what he did as a leader (and in Bee's case, a father figure), he looked on and observed what he could, making his own assumptions rather than confronting a bot directly. It was easier that way, Bee supposed, Optimus was not very good at lengthy social interactions.

Soon enough everyone was back at base and Ratchet was looking them over to make sure nothing required his medical attention. They were all fine, just a few scrapes and scratches, so everyone broke off to go about their business. It was a school day, and if Bee remembered Raf's schedule correctly (which he did, he had a file of it logged in his processor) it was only about lunch time for the human students.

Bee felt like taking a drive, it would help clear his thoughts, so without hesitation he transformed and drove out of the base, earning some muffled curse from Ratchet, whom he had almost knocked over.

After driving for a few minutes he began to feel better. That is, until he realized something that made his processor do a double take.

He was being followed, and that wasn't the real problem (he vaguely noted that it was Arcee who was following him, so no worries of enemy attack). The real problem was that he hadn't _noticed_ that she was following him. That scared Bee, how had he driven all these miles with nothing around him bust dust and sand and road and not noticed a blue motorcycle less than 6 ft behind him. He was a _scout_ for primus' sake!

"I was wondering when you were going to notice me." She said, pulling up next to the yellow muscle car.

"**Um . . .**" He started, not sure of what to say.

"It's okay, we all have those kind of days." She said.

But Bee didn't, his mind was always sharpened, always ready. There was another thing Typer-Pax had done to him. That was a time in his life he had just felt so . . . dazed. He had used so much mental capacity trying to resist megatron's interrogation that after he was saved he felt almost as if only half his processor was functioning.

After the shock had worn off he realized he had been in a scared stupor (he had been so young then and it had traumatized him more than he could say) for more than one earth year. He had vowed after that to never lose concentration, never to let his mind wander again. If not for himself then for those around him, Bee remembered the look on Optimus' face when he asked his leader how much time had passed in his dazed state. Besides, lost concentration could meant defeat in battle and injury of his friends and adopted family.

"Bee? Bee! Hello? Anyone home?" Arcee was asking, Bee could just see her waving her servo back and forth in front of his face.

He beeped to let her know he was listening.

"Someone's out of it." She said, not knowing how true her statement was. "wake up on the wrong side of the berth?" She asked playfully, swerving closer to him as if giving him a nudge.

Bee laughed, "**Probably**." He admitted. "**I'm fine.**"

Bee could almost feel her smiling.

He put all his worries behind him then, they could wait for later, right now he was with the bot he loved on the open road. "**You're going to lose this race**." He said slyly.

"What race?" She asked, the smile still in her voice.

"**This** **one**!" He said, speeding ahead, knowing Arcee would follow.

His helm felt clear once more as he sped down the highway, hopefully leaving all his problems behind him, after all, what could one little bout of senselessness cause.

Little did Bee know, it could cause a lot.

* * *

**How was it? Please let me know, tell me what you think, what you would like to happen, any constructive criticism you have, anything!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
